<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music brings people together by Lauren_the_simp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602703">Music brings people together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp'>Lauren_the_simp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Music brings people together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sit on your bed, in your bedroom, on the compound. You listen to your favorite song through a speaker, sitting on a nightstand. You are reading a book when you hear a knock on the door. You look up from the book and walk over to the door. You open the door to see…a blonde god of thunder.</p><p>“Hey, Thor,” you greet politely but confused as to why he’s here.</p><p>“Hey, y/n,” he says, standing there—a silence between the two of you.</p><p>“So,” Thor begins, startling you. “The music is loud.”</p><p>“Oh…is it? I’m sorry,” you say, looking back at your speaker. You turn to walk over to turn down the music.</p><p>“Wait,” he says, grabbing your arm. You look back at him, and he seems a bit flustered. “I actually like it…I came over to enjoy the music too,” he says. You feel your face heat up. You look down for a moment. Then look back up at him and smile.</p><p>“Yeah, it’ll be fun,” you chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>